Hekatonchires (Assassin's Creed)
Summary The Hekatoncheir (pl. Hekatonchires) was a monstrous hybrid-creature created by the Isu Aita and his wife Juno as part of the Olympos Project. Powered by multiple Precursor relics and made up of multiple kidnapped human vessels, the creature was created in a laboratory under Poseidon's palace. In a simulation of Atlantis created by Aletheia, Aita and Juno attempted to unleash the creature in order to prevent the human population of the city from ever revolting. While Poseidon kept them both at bay, he instructed the Spartan misthios Kassandra, whom he had chosen as his dikastes, to put an end to the project and eliminate the creature. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Hekatoncheir (pl. Hekatonchires) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Olympos Project Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Acrobatics (Easily crawled upside-down and despite his size, he is incredibly agile), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (Armed with the same senses as the Isu), Shockwave Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows, like from those of Kassandra), Transmutation, Diseases and Extreme Temperatures (Due to being made by the Isu, he should have all their resistances) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Via sheer size alone. Poseidon stated that if the Hekatonchires ever got out of its lab, it would spell doom not only for humans, but for the Isu as well, and that he was too dangerous to be dealt with even if several elite Isu armed with the Pieces of Eden ganged up on him, thus making him the most powerful foe Kassandra has ever faced. Caused severe damage to the ceiling of the room he was residing in, and was shaking Poseidon's palace with his strikes) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Could easily overwhelm Kassandra) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Via virtue of sheer size. Could easily rip humans apart and was noted to be stronger than a full group of combat-ready Isu) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Was considered by Poseidon to be far too powerful for even the Isu to do any meaningful harm to him) Stamina: Infinite (No longer requires to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Several meters via virtue of sheer size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average (Was a human once, and seems to have retained some of his intelligence and is thus able to speak out of will) Weaknesses: Completely insane to the point where he is incredibly suicidal and violent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters